Twenty Tails
by Eternally Paradoxical
Summary: Amida is the most powerful demon in all realms. So why is he in Konoha? This will be a yaoi fic. OCxKyuubi KibaxNaruto, Lemon in chapter six and nine nine is a LOT better. Finished
1. Chapter 1

**THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY, SO VOTE! Sorry if you're new to the story, but Caps normally gets people's attention...**

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright, this is my first story that I actually have a plot and a desire to finish. This will eventually be a yaoi fic, but that's not until after a few chapters. I'm looking for a beta reader because I absolutely hate reviewing my own work because I often put too much trust in my own abilities. The pairings will become obvious later, but this is a KyuubixOC. That's about it. Enjoy!**

Twenty Tails

The story begins long ago, but only truly starts a few months ago. So, we shall begin there, but first, a little background is necessary.

One the human race started finding the hidden potential of chakra manipulation and jutsu, it became necessary that a failsafe be implemented by the gods to keep the humans from ever disturbing the balance of nature. The gods created demons, but at first, there was only one demon. The Ten-Tailed Wolf, said to be more powerful than any human on earth. The purpose of the Ten-Tailed wolf was to eliminate all threats to the balance of nature before any damage was done. However, corrupted by the power of ten tails, the beast was driven into insanity and unleashed it's fury onto the world.

Once again, the gods intervened. They selected a human to stop the wolf from wreaking havoc on the order it sought to maintain. Thus, the rinnegan were created. Its possessor used the power of the ocular jutsu to subdue and seal the wolf inside of himself and took the name of the Sage of Six Paths. During his life, he preached about peace and jutsu. But he realized that none where capable of handling the wolf's power. He separated the wolf's chakra into nine different demons, thus the Bijuu were born.

The Bijuu mated and continued to have children, all of whom they sent to another dimension to be safe, because the Bijuu, even with their immense power, were at constant threat of human subjugation. Only the wolf was able to maintain dominance over most humans. The separated powers of it had a harder time.

During the peak of the Roman Empire, there came a time where all of the Bijuu were sealed inside humans of the same nation. The gods once more sought intervention. Their response was to create a being so mentally and physically stable, that it would dominate for eternity. And that's just what they did. The gods created another demon, the world's first, last, and only twenty tailed demon.

They named him Amida, the twenty-tailed griffin. He was given everything that the gods have to offer. He was able to use all basic and complex chakra types, he had more chakra than all of the Bijuu combined and then some, he knew all jutsu and was able to master them to their fullest extent whenever a new jutsu was created, he had blood contracts with all animal spirits, and he possessed the greatest ocular jutsu ever created: The Kamigan or God's Eye. The Kamigan gave Amida complete 360 degree vision with no blind spots up to 1000 km away. It gave him the ability to copy jutsu (not that he needed to). He was able to see chakra and distinguish between all chakra signatures. But the greatest ability the eyes gave him was planar manipulation. This allowed him to control time and control the planes of life in all dimensions.

This ability gave birth to two infallible jutsu. One: Dimensional Disintegration, which allowed Amida to lock every atom in a person's being and in all of their chakra signatures in the world, and seal each atom separately into multiple dimensions. However, this technique required a tremendous about of chakra output and a large blood sacrifice, but it was the only way to truly destroy an enemy's existence. The second has never been seen before, and for good reason. The second ability allowed Amida to open an inter-dimensional portal to the gods themselves. Any of the gods, ranging from 50 to 100 tails could then move into the human world and reestablish humanity. Kami himself could also move within the portal, or so it has been rumored. The portal is very dangerous, because in exchange for reestablishing humanity, Amida must give his life.

Amida's sole purpose in life was to maintain the order by eliminating all threats to the delicate balance of nature. These people included those who had no definite end in sight. These people become known to Amida by direct mental connection with the Fates.

So, Amida was born as the peak of the Roman Empire struck, and so did Amida. Rome burned for a reason, Caesars were assassinated for a reason, Rome fell for a reason, and that reason was Amida. In summary, the Bijuu were released and Amida retreated into a quiet lifestyle occasionally making people disappear into nothing, and that's where we find him now.

* * *

Amida stood, in human form, breathing heavily in the shadow of a tree. He was having more trouble with this victim than usual. He eyed the tall, brown haired shinobi panting in the center of the clearing. His armor was ripped, and his body was bruised. Mud and blood were splattered across his black armor, and a long, bleeding cut ran from his forehead to his chin.

Amida stepped out of the shadow and stood at his full height. He spoke in a low, threatening voice, "I enjoyed this little fight of ours, but I'm afraid I have someone to meet with soon. Sooo, this might hurt a little. I don't know personally, and no one is around anymore who has experienced it."

The brown haired man's eye widened in shock. The man had used his full power on this guy and was not able to put a scratch on him, and cthere was more?!

Amida crossed his arms so that his index, middle, and ring fingers were at the base of the opposing elbow. He said quietly, "planar style: Planar Prison." He dug his nails into his own flesh as an infinite number of chakra planes erupted around the brown-haired target. At least three planes intersected on each and every single atom of the man's being.

The man's eyes widened more as purple chakra froze him in place. The last thing he heard was, "Planar Style: Dimensional Disintegration!" Then he felt every morsel of his being ripped apart until he was no more.

Amida drug his nails down his forearms toward each other. His now flowing blood defied gravity and instead pooled into the space between his parallel palms. The blood swirled into a center point until it disappeared into the point. His blood sealed the pieces of existence into the other realms. As the last of the blood swirled into the void, Amida fell over into the trunk of a tree.

Now he was panting heavily, he never realizes how draining that jutsu really is. His vision starts hazing. 'Crap. Not good, I cannot black out here,' he thought desperately. He quickly ran through a few hand signs and bites his thumb. There was a puff of smoke that a large hawk emerged from. The hawk eyed Amida with worry.

Amida mumbled, "Nadra, take me to the village hidden in the leaves, the hokage building." The massive hawk nodded and allowed the griffin to climb upon its back. They took off quickly and flew at incredible speeds to the destination. The fast winds felt good on Amida's skin as his dark red hair was tossed with the winds. He knew there would be a risk in heading to one of the hidden villages, but his next target was there, and he knew that the hokage would not turn him away. Amida managed to stay conscious the entire time, else the hawk's anchor would disappear and he would plummet to the earth.

Before the pair knew it a large sprawling city unfurled before their eyes. He was almost there. But, as anticipated a lone kunai flew through the air and whizzed past the flying duo. A warning. Nadra flew higher and faster to avoid the cloud of kunai and shuriken now streaking towards them, but Nadra would not vary from getting his payload to the destination. So after a swift descent, the hawk landed on top of the hokage tower and let the man on his back get off.

Amida stumbled on his feet before collapsing to the ground. At that moment sixteen ANBU surround the pair. Nadra squawked indigently and covered Amida's body with his wings, effectively protecting him from harm. "Nadra," Amida started, "please go home." Amida made a hand sign and the hawk disappeared into smoke with another protective squawk. Now, eight of the ANBU charged at the prone figure on their leader's building.

"Stop!" a voice commanded as the hokage herself emerged from the roof. The ANBU stopped immediately. "This person has done nothing but collapse in our village. Bring him to the hospital." And that's all he heard before Amida was consumed by darkness.

**So what do you people think? I love people who comment. I do have the next couple chapters written, but I need to format them. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter two of Twenty Tails. I'm sorry these are a bit short, but I promise the chapters will get longer once the plot starts to develop. I will try to get this story moving as fast as possible. Because I also dislike waiting for the next chapters of stories I like**

**Still looking for a beta reader**

**Enjoy**

Amida opened his eyes and immediately closed them. Everything was a blinding white light. 'Why people decided to make hospital rooms with sleeping patients blinding white, I'll never know,' Amida mused to himself. He slowly became adjusted to the bright fluorescent bulbs and looked around the room. He had a single room with a window with a nice view of the village with the hokage faces in the background. He sighed and tried to scratch his forehead, but his hand was impeded by cool metal. He looked down and saw he was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Amida laughed inwardly, this could be interesting. Upon further inspection he noted that the cuffs were ninja proof, or could withstand large amounts of chakra. Amida attempted to put his chakra into the metal and overwhelm the seals, but he found that he was unable to put forth very much at all. He lifted up his shirt with his hands. A very complicated suppressing seal tag was on his stomach. 'Figures,' he sighed inwardly. He probably could have just overpowered both of the seals, but he figured that would just cause a ruckus: not something that he wanted right now. He opted for the call nurse button.

Within a few seconds a pink haired doctor came into the room and smiled at Amida. She said quickly, "I'm sorry about the restraints, but we know nothing about you, not even a name. And your chakra reserves... well those could make anyone suspicious."

"It's quite alright, you have every right, but I have urgent business and need to talk with the hokage as soon as possible."

"Hai, I'll go fetch her for you," with that the girl left the room and returned with the large chested hokage.

Amida nodded his head and said, "Hokage-sama."

"Sakura," the Hokage stated, "Go along with your work, I need to speak with this Nin privately."

"Hai," Sakura said before exiting.

"Welcome to the village Hidden in the Leaves stranger. I am the hokage, Tsunade."

"I am grateful for the welcome, my name is Amida, and I have no clan, village, grudge, or place of origin. If that answers your line of questioning."

"Pretty much. Why are you here?"

"As you could probably tell, I am a demon. I am here because my work has brought me here."

"A demon? But the nine Bijuu are all accounted for," Tsunade looked confused.

"That is true, the nine Bijuu are all accounted for, but I am not a Bijuu, I am the guardian of the balance, the protector of order, I am the legendary twenty-tailed griffin," Amida recited theatrically.

Tsunade stepped back in shock, her eyes wide. "So the legends are true," she paused, "I never thought this was possible." Tsunade gaped openly.

"I see you are familiar with the legends; however I don't think you'll allow me to just waltz out of here either. I propose a deal. I will give you three days to perform any sort of test you would like on me, and in return, you will allow me to become a shinobi of this village. My job here will take some time I anticipate."

"But, your job, do you mean that you are going to eliminate one of my villages?" Tsunade asked forcefully.

"I don't know, your village does contain a person I want to keep an eye on, but I don't know whether or not they will change the order for good or bad. Usually it's very clear, but in this case. It gets very bizarre." Amida sat with a slight frown.

"Who is it? She asked almost fearfully.

"As it is your village, I will tell you. Uzumaki. Naruto, Uzumaki."

Tsunade was visibly taken aback, "How dare you accuse him! You don't know him!" Before Tsunade got herself riled up, Amida stepped in, "Please allow myself to explain," Tsunade quieted herself, "This case is very strange. I do not question the boy's character. I know he is a very good natured person. However, the boy's actions or lack thereof might make him a risk. I wish to stay here until the distinction is made. Normally I wouldn't step in until I was certain, but I was told his fate is directly linked to mine."

Tsunade was stunned to say the least.

"So, do we have a deal?" Amida asked hopefully.

Tsunade collected herself, "Make it five days of tests and we have a deal."

"Done."

They attempted to shake hands, but the handcuffs made it rather difficult. "Not to be a bother, but could you please release these bonds?" Amida questioned as Tsunade turned around to leave.

"Oh, sorry," Tsunade turned around and released him. "You will have to come to my office once we can find you some suitable clothes, your ones from before vanished."

"Ah, yes, they do that." He made a hand sign. After the smoke vanished Amida stood in his black kimono with a purple griffin sewn on the back.

"What do you mean they vanish?"

"This cloak was woven from the threads of the tamarack worm. The thread can survive being moved from one dimension to another. It comes in handy."

"I see, well come this way please. Onto the paperwork."

**So, what do you all think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much has changed since the last five minutes of posting the last chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office with Amida. She had just ordered all of the paperwork to be brought to her, and Shizune had run off to go get them. Tsunade took the time to look over the legendary demon in front of her. He was tall, about six two, and have a dark red, almost purplish hair color. His eyes were of the same color and were slitted like a cat eyes. His hair, if she had to compare it with anyone's, she would compare it to Jariya, but without the ponytail. His skin was lightly tanned. He looked to be about 17 years old and had high cheek bones.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she reentered the office, "I brought you the required paperwork."

"Thank you, Shizune, you may leave," Tsunade said.

"Hai." Shizune left the office.

Amida felt uncomfortable to say the least. He was in a foreign office with a woman that held the key to his target. He noticed how Tsunade was staring him down and opted to look out over the village.

"I guess we should start with making up a story as to why you want to become a shinobi of this village," Tsunade began.

"Yes, how about I was found to be a prisoner after a leaf squadron eliminated my kidnappers, and I wished to repay the village with my services."

"Excellent," Tsunade started scribbling down on the shinobi transfer form. "Village of origin."

"Unknown, I lived in an orphanage."

"You're good at this."

"Thanks, I've done it once or twice," Amida laughed amused.

"Alright, requested transfer rank. I assume you know how our system works?"

"Yes, I'll start wherever you deem fit, but I would prefer not to be in ANBU."

"Hmm. I'll just start you off as a Jounin. That'd be for the best."

"Yes, that sounds nice."

"We can get your physicals during the five day exam period as well as everything else." Tsunade gave the paper a seal of approval, even though it was not complete yet, and she handed Amida a hidden leaf headband. "I understand you probably won't want to wear it, but I'm afraid it's procedure." Amida nodded and hung it around his neck. "Now, before I forget, we need to officalize our deal." Amida raised an eyebrow. "I'll allow it if you put in the contract that it will never leave this village and will never be seen by anyone's eyes but ours."

"Deal," Tsunade said happily. This was going far easier than she had anticipated. She pulled out a blank scroll and proceeded to write the terms of their contract. She pushed it over to Amida to read. He nodded in agreement. She then bit her thumb and signed her name in her blood. She pushed the scroll over to the male.  
Amida sighed and bit his thumb and signed his name. Normally he would refuse outright and blood contract, but this was an extraneous circumstance. "It is done," Tsunade stated as she rolled up the scroll and made it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Now, about your lodging. Am I to assume that you do not have human money?"

"I do have some, but not much."

"Very well then. I shall loan you 1,000 ryou, and give you an apartment. There is only one other resident in the building and no one collects the rent there, so consider it a gift." Tsunade smiled as she turned over a key. Amida thanked her for her generosity. She also handed over a wallet with the promised loan.

Amida thanked her again. "I will pay you back with my salary as your ninja. I will not disappoint you."

"Good. Now then, you're examinations will begin at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning here at my office. Until then please feel free to tour the village and buy supplies if you need them. Shizune!"

The dark haired assistant came into the room. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

"First, stop Hai-ing me, and stop it with the samas. If feel old enough as it is."

"Ha..." Shizune caught herself and nodded.

"Good, second, go fetch Iruka."

Shizune left quickly and returned with a man with a scar across his nose.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," he said.

A vein pulsed in Tsunade's temple but disappeared quickly. "Iruka, I would like you to meet Amida. He has just joined our village as a Jounin and I would like you to be his guide for this afternoon and tonight."

The two men nodded to each other. "Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said as she started writing a decree about the words "Hai" and "sama".

Amida stood and walked through the door Iruka was holding for him.

* * *

Iruka and Amida were walking down the street in front of the hokage building. It was roughly 1 in the afternoon on a Sunday. People were in the streets and were hanging out with other people. The weather was a normal spring day, sunny, warm, slight breeze. Iruka started the conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself," Iruka said with a smile.

Amida was quiet for a few moments and said, "My name is Amida, I don't really know where I came from. I usually live alone. My hobbies are hunting, swimming, and carving. I don't know my parents; I honestly doubt I had them to begin with."

"That must suck not knowing your family," Iruka said gloomily.

"It depends on how you see it really. I never had them to begin with, so I don't know what it would be like to have them in the first place," said Amida.

"I guess. Hey, you want to get some lunch? I'll treat you," Iruka suggested.

"Sure, that will be greatly appreciated. I haven't had a sit down dinner in years," Amida said, getting excited.

"That is not cool. C'mon I'll take you to one of my student's favorite places. You do like ramen right?"

"Ramen?"

"You've never had it? Well then, as you re going to be in the same building as Konoha's largest ramen fan, you might want to try it before you're drug there." Amida chuckled has Iruka laughed.

They walked up to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat down at the bar. Teuchi came to take their orders. "Ah, Iruka-san, it's strange to see you here without our best costumer," the old man said.

"Ah yes. This is Amida; he's new to the village." They exchanged greetings. "What do you want Amida?" He gave a quizzical look. "Oh right, you've never had this before. We'll take two orders of the miso ramen then." Teuchi nodded before getting to work with his cooking.

"So how is Naruto, Iruka?" the old man asked.

"I'm doing great, old man," a loud and happy voice shouted.

Teuchi muttered, "Speak of the devil," in an ironic and cheerful voice. He immediately pulled out supplies for several more bowls of ramen. "I assume it's the normal myriad of everything right, Naruto?"

"You bet!" Naruto shouted. He noticed Iruka sitting at the bar. "Iruka-sensis! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hello Naruto," Iruka said, "I want you to meet Amida, and he s new to the village and is going to be living in your apartment building."  
Naruto sat on the bar stool next to Amida. "Hello, Amida was it?"

"Yes, hello Naruto," Amida said greeting the blonde, looking him in the eye. Naruto sniffed the air and flinched unconsciously. Amida had let out a bit of his chakra. Naruto's reaction told him that he recognized demon chakra. Amida smiled. Naruto, regaining his composure, smiled back.

"Ramen's on!" Teuchi shouted and put three bowls on the table. They ate in silence. Amida really enjoyed this ramen, but that was probably because he hadn't eaten out for about two centuries. Iruka was quiet out of his table manners. Naruto was silent because he was having a conversation with his inner demon.

* * *

Naruto's mind

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the iron bars of the seal.

"What do you want brat?" a large menacing fox answered.

"There's a demon here, and he's not like anyone you told me about. His chakra is incredibly powerful."

"Is he attacking you?" Kyuubi asked.

"No, but..."

"Then don't worry about."

"But he joined the village and his undocumented."

"Fine, lemme have a look at him and a sample of his chakra."

Naruto flashed a picture of Amida through his memory into Kyuubi, as well as the chakra he smelled.

"Naruto," Kyuubi said, worry in his voice, "This guy is deadly dangerous. I only know him from a freak encounter several hundred years ago and when we were both fighting this one really powerful human. You are to either become really REALLY good friends with him, or you're going to have to flee. He's the mythic twenty-tailed griffin. His presence here is not good."

"Not good, twenty-tailed... What?" Naruto was helpfully confused now.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning. I told you that I only ever had two jinchuriki. Once was during the Roman period, the other is you. I was sealed by the Romans because they wanted my power. I don't know how or why I was released, but I became free, as well as the other Bijuu. We all found ourselves in similar situations. We were lying unconscious in the middle of a reverse sealing jutsu with a dead human on the side. The jutsu was so complex that none of us could actually figure out how it worked. Normally we would have died if the host died, or the host would die if we were extracted, but all of our humans died several hours before we were released. In all actuality, we all should have died, but we didn't. No human at the time had the ability to do this, so we suspected demon involvement, but here's the thing. We Bijuu are the only demons in this dimension. So we thought there was another demon, and we were right. It wasn't until I had the freak encounter with him that this was confirmed. We heard stories of powerful humans simply disappearing of the face of the earth, without a trace of their chakra or bodies being detectable. "It wasn't until I heard fighting outside of my den once, that I saw the twenty-tails. I rushed in to help him, and he showed me the jutsu, that caused those people to disappear. It was frightening that he could do that. He promptly fell over from exhaustion. I brought him to my den and cared for him until he woke up. He told me that his job was to protect the world from people that would disrupt the balance of power. His presence here means that there is such a person here. And I have a feeling that he s confused about it. Or else, he would be gone by now. Get it, kit?" Kyuubi finished his story.

Naruto nodded. Then he said, "I think this person is me."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, chapter four is up.**

**Enjoy**

"Well, here is your room," Iruka said as they reached the end of a hallway. "You get the one on this floor because it apparently has the least about of pests."

"Oh thanks," Amida said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"If you need anything, just find me, I'm usually at the ninja academy," Iruka said, rather concerned. He was unsure if the new nin knew where everything was. They had toured the main parts of the village: Markets, restaurants, parks, theaters, the academy, and random spots around town.

"I'll be fine Iruka. Thank you for everything," Amida said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up? It's bound to be filthy in there," Iruka sounded like his motherly self.

"I'll be fine. Thank you though. Good night," he said holding out his hand. Iruka shook it and left. Sighing, Amida turned to the sure to be filthy room, and opened the door slowly.  
The room did not disappoint when it came to filth. There was an inch of dust on the ground. He saw a rat scurry across the floor. He sighed and activated the Kamigan. "Planar style: Perimeter planar prison," he said and all of the life forms in the building (excluding Naruto and Iruka) where bound by chakra planes. "Lightning style: Black Flash," and all of the vermin were struck by the electricity and died instantly. "Planar style: Transit" and all of the carcasses disappeared into a different dimension. Amida sighed again, that jutsu didn't use nearly as much chakra as Dimensional Disintegration, but it still was a pain.

He crossed the room in a couple steps and opened the window, his Kamigan still active. He then used wind style to blow all of the dust out of the window. He then used a mixture of water and earth style to create a solution. He manipulated the solution over all of the surfaces in the room, making them spotless. He collapsed into the now sanitary couch, but was disappointed as it folded under his weight. He got up slowly, surely no one would notice if he brought some of his furniture from home here. So he gathered the furniture in the apartment into the living area and teleported the old, broken pieces into a storage dimension and brought in his furniture. Elegant metal pieces were soon placed in functional locations in the room. Although his claim to fame might be his strength, he really would do well as an interior decorator. Now he looked around the room itself. It was small, but it worked. A kitchenette overlooked the living room, where he had his couch/bed and his armchair. He also set up a lamp and a coffee table. A side door lead to a full bathroom and a second to a large closet. He soon filled the closet with his wardrobe and armors. He was about to leave for the stores when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it.

"Hello Naruto," Amida said surprised.

"Hey, Amida, I just wanted to bring over a housewarming gift for my new neighbor," Naruto said smiling, "Mind if I come in for a bit?"

"Not at all," Amida opened the door all the way and allowed Naruto in.

Naruto gasped, "How did you get this place so CLEAN?"

Amida laughed, "I used my elemental chakra to do it."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto smacked himself on the forehead. Then he saw the elegantly formed metal furniture. "How did you afford this? I thought you were abandoned and poor."

"Well I am, but I made these before I was kidnapped. At the time I had them sealed in a scroll to take to the market and sell, and I just kept the scroll when I was kidnapped," Amida invented wildly.

"Oh, that makes sense," Naruto said confused. "Oh, your gift, I got you a ninja kit since I know you've become a Jounin and you don't have anything." Naruto handed over a medium sized package.

Amida took the package and opened it. Sure enough, it contained several kunai, some shuriken, a few exploding tags, a couple yards of trip-wire, and a med-kit. "Thank you Naruto-kun," Amida said smiling. He hugged Naruto, who hug back tentatively.

Naruto blushed slightly, he wasn't really used to contact with people, unless it was with his fist or leg. "I...um...I have to get back...to...um...You know," he said flustered.

Amida noted how adorable the boy looked when he was flustered. "Alright Naruto-Kun, go do what you need to do," Amida chuckled. Naruto left, Amida closed the door. Now he didn't have to go to the store. How convenient! He smiled to himself. Next, he used about one hundred seals to summon a large scroll with a very long and complicated jutsu on it. Here was sealed his favorite weapons, The Tsuin Onitouken or Twin Demon Swords. He bit his thumb and speared the blood onto a line in the center of the scroll. After a poof of smoke, two daggers emerged. They seemed like two plain daggers with red grips and a black stone in the hilt and a purple stone in the pummels. He gripped them and willed his chakra into the black stone, the blades started to elongate until they reached a length of roughly four feet. Pleased with the result, he returned the blades back into the original shape. He put them in the sheaths that also materialized and hung them on his belt. Amida sat on his futon and ran through three other jutsu. One was a soundproofing jutsu, just in case. The walls were very thin. Second was a chakra shield jutsu that did not allow his chakra to leave the room in case his accidentally spiked. He did not want to cause a panic. Third was a defensive jutsu that would put any intruder in a very powerful genjutsu until Amida arrived to take care of them. Just for added security. He laid back and was soon in a very light sleep.

* * *

  
Naruto

Naruto was walking back to his apartment where he intended to talk with Kyuubi. As soon as he closed the door and flopped on his bed, he was back at the iron bars of the Kyuubi's cage.

"What do you want, brat?" Kyuubi asked.

"I was wondering. Why is Amida so nice to me?"

"Why he is... What?" Kyuubi was confused. "Last time I checked he never had any emotional connections."

"I think that there's something that you're not telling me Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"Look, kit, there are things that you don't need to know. What you DO need to know is that he is a very dangerous demon that could crush you in an instant even in nine tailed cloak form."

"Hah! Got you. I never mentioned that the demon's name was Amida. You knew him more than in passing!"

'Crap' Kyuubi thought to himself, his eyes averted, "Alright so we hung out for few years, but that doesn't matter. I'm only looking after your safety, kit."

"What do you mean by hung out for a few years," Naruto was on to something, and he could feel it.

"Nothing, go to sleep," Kyuubi barked.

"But I don't waa..." The rest of the sentence was drowned out as Naruto was forced asleep by Kyuubi's genjutsu.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately this is where my pre-written chapters end. Expect a new one every other or third or fourth day unless I'm extremely busy. I'm a bit of a slow typer.**

**Still looking for a beta reader.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

  
**

Amida watched the sun rise over Konoha. It was only 6:45, and he was early for his meeting with the hokage. He was currently sitting on the window sill of the office waiting for the woman to arrive. He had seen many sunrises and sunset in his time; mostly because he had so much free time. He only had real targets every decade or so. So this is what he did. He watched the sun, he relaxed, and he sculpted. He would often times leave beautiful sculptures for the harried traveler, or give one to a family that was in trouble. He would never admit it, but he was a softie on the inside. He looked over the buildings and the village wall. He was impressed at how much humans had advanced from the mindless killing of the Mid-ages. He noticed the large park in the center of the village. It reminded him of his favorite home. It was his favorite because that was the only home that he had the pleasure of sharing with someone else.

Tsunade knocked on the window, bringing Amida out of his musings. He entered the office stealthily. "Alright," Tsunade began, "Here's the plan. Since I have five days to work with, I intend to use them all to the fullest." Amida was about to interrupt when Tsunade said, "I promise you that all the records I keep will remain a complete secret unless an Armageddon type scenario when the information would save us." Amida smiled and nodded. Tsunade picked up again, "So today we will be doing basic examinations comprising of a physical and an overview of your chakra and body. Tomorrow, we shall move on to your physical capabilities. On Wednesday, we shall go onto your abilities with chakra. Thursday will be challenges against some of our shinobi, who will be sworn to secrecy and will probably end up on some missions with you. And Friday will be a day for us to do anything that we might have missed or not had time for. Otherwise Friday will just be us talking about your history or whatever comes to mind. Sound like a plan?" Amida nodded. "Fantastic! To the hospital clinic." (Please imagine the batman tune with Tsunade's face zooming in and out. You'll get a laugh.)

Tsunade and Amida were walking to the hospital. It was a normal hectic Monday morning. People were running to and fro, still somewhat asleep. They saw Naruto walking alone on the other side of the street when a little kid ran up behind him with a large rock in his hand. Amida quickly made the boy trip over a ninja wire without anyone noticing. The boy tripped and dropped the rock. Naruto turned around caught him before he could hit the ground. Tsunade noticed the commotion and watched the scene.

"Hey kid you alright?" Naruto asked.

The kid stammered, "Um... yeah... I'll be going now." And the kid ran off thankful for his life.

"Weird," Naruto muttered before going on his way. He noticed Amida and Tsunade and waved. They waved back. Naruto turned the corner onto another street.

"Thank you, Amida, for stopping that kid," Tsunade said.

"No problem Tsunade," Amida responded with a smile. Then something Amida didn't expect threw him for a loop. He had long ago identified Naruto's scent, but now a positively dog-like scent was next to Naruto. Amida fell back in step and activated the Kamigan. He chuckled inwardly as he saw Naruto kissing the dog-man. He checked with the Fates who told him that it was Kiba Inuzuka. He could sense Kyuubi's resentment, but Naruto and Kiba appeared to be enjoying themselves, so he let them be. He deactivated the Kamigan and resumed following Tsunade.

Soon enough Tsunade and Amida were in the examination room. Tsunade recorded his height and weight, took a blood sample, and took a DNA sample. "Alright, Amida, let's see those teeth," Tsunade said. Amida reluctantly opened his mouth; he didn't like anyone fooling around on his fangs. Tsunade didn't do anything except get a bite print and marvel at his sharp canines. "Amida, do you produce poison?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes and no." Tsunade was confused. "Okay, let me explain. I do have poison, but it only becomes poison when it s activated with chakra. That's what makes it so dangerous. By trying to heal a wound that contains my poison, you actually make it worse. Here's the kicker though. I also release a second chemical that makes that would impossible to close without chakra. Stitches would just burn and new cells wouldn't be able to form."

Tsunade was shocked, "So it's a double-edged sword?" Amida nodded. "It's there a possible antidote?"

Amida averted his eyes. His cheeks turned a little red, but he answered anyway. "To my knowledge, there are three ways to cure any demon's poison. One, the brain fluid from the same or more powerful demon. Two, there is normally a very complex combination of plants that can will cure a particular demon's poison. But the downside of both of those is obvious. You would have to kill the demon in order to extract brain fluid, and some of the plants required are either extinct or in a different dimension. Both of these take large amounts of time which might make it too late. But there is a third way that I know of. I don't have any personal experience with this method, but apparently," Amida blushed deeper, "a demon's seed will cure any nature poison or a poison from any equal or lesser demon."

Tsunade was also beet red. She did not really need to hear that. She knew some of the combinations for herbal demon antidotes, and she knew from her medical experience that brain fluid could be used, but she had no idea of the third method. But then again, she had the ultimate antidote for any poison in front of her.

"No I will not do that," Amida stated firmly once he realized what the woman's thought process would turn out to be. "That is where I put my foot down. You can have a sample of my poison, but I am not giving brain fluid or... you know."

Tsunade was brought out of shock. She thought all demons were immodest and vulgar, but she guessed she would have to change her views. "I'll take the poison sample." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a crystal vial. Amida proceeded to hang his claw over the opening and willed his poison into the vial. "And you said the poison could be activated by anyone's chakra?"

"Yes, but be careful. It'll burn right through that vial. From what I tested out on some of my prey, when I hunt for food, not my targets, it'll burn through anything until it enters the bloodstream. Then it'll be transported throughout the body and burn everything from the inside out. It's very gruesome to watch actually," Amida said. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we'll do the rest of today's tests in training ground seven at 2:00pm. You may go to lunch or do whatever you want. It's 12 now, so don't be too long."

* * *

Amida was lounging about the village when he caught the scents of Kiba and Naruto in a nearby restaurant. He decided to go pay them a visit, so he entered to small establishment and waited for a server. He might not have spent too much time in public, but he kept up to date on their habits and such. Just as he anticipated it wasn't long before he heard a familiar shout.

"Hey Amida," Naruto shouted from his booth with the brunette he knew to be Kiba. "Hello Naruto," Amida said walking over to them, "Who's your friend?" Amida asked looking inquisitively at Kiba.

"My name's Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba said holding out his hand. Amida took it.

"Come join us for lunch. Sit down," Naruto offered with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Naruto," Amida sat down next to the blonde.  
Amida sniffed the air. He smelled a dog somewhere nearby. His suspicions were confirmed as a white head came out of Kiba's sweatshirt and growled at Amida. "Whoa boy," Kiba said to his dog, who became quiet once again but still glared at the demon. "Sorry man, he's usually not like that," Kiba said, referring to Akamaru.

"No problem," Amida said, looking over the brunette. He was tall, not as tall as he was, but still tall. He had red triangles on each cheek.

The waiter came over and took their orders. They ate lunch talking about trivial things like training and kunai prices. Meanwhile, Amida had his senses trained on Kyuubi's seal, and Kyuubi was watching Amida through Naruto's eyes.

* * *

Amida was standing in the middle of training ground seven waiting for the hokage. Soon enough, the hokage and several other ninja he didn't recognize came into view too. He was told that their names were Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, Might Guy, Jiraiya, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Good afternoon Amida," Tsunade said. "I assume you had a nice lunch?"

"Yes I did Hokage-sama," Amida replied. "Hello Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Jiraiya, and Kurenai," Amida added shocking everyone. All of the mentioned stepped back. Tsunade spoke up,

"Yes, I assume you became aware of their names when you saw them coming?" Amida nodded. "Well then, we can skip introductions. Everyone this is Amida. THE Amida." Now everyone was in shock. Kakashi lifted up his headband to show his Sharingan. Guy actually burst into tears about how lucky he was to see such a legend during his youthful years. Now everyone was more concerned about Guy and took a step away from him.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded. He immediately began casting a large chakra shield around the training area to prevent chakra from escaping. Kurenai created a genjutsu to that everything would appear the same if someone was to look inside the shield.

"Well Amida, I assume you can guess why we're all here?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm guessing you would like to see me in full demon form. Correct?" Amida asked. Tsunade nodded. "And you would also like to see me with my chakra completely unsuppressed?" Another nod from Tsunade. "Very well. I'm going to have to fortify the shields." Amida cast two very powerful shields around the area that vastly eclipsed the power of the earlier two.

Amida unsuppressed his chakra network, and Neji activated the Byakugan. Neji gasped at the sheer amount of chakra and was nearly blinded by the concentrated light in Amida's chakra network. He deactivated his kekkei Genkai at once. "Tsunade-sama, his chakra is unbelievable. The sheer amount is..." he paused in wonder, "unfathomable." Neji reported.

"I agree with Neji," Kakashi said, "Good thing we put up those barriers or else everyone would have felt it." And indeed all of the present could feel the power of Amida's chakra.

Amida smiled, "I assume you would like the progression to full demon, eh?" Tsunade nodded with her mouth agape. She knew of the legendary power, but Kami, this was incredible.

Amida's form began to change. He grew taller and his claws and fangs extended. His hair grew so it became more like a mane. His skin darkened to a tan color as two eagle wings sprouted from his back. Tails started emerging until all twenty were present. His tails where modeled after a lion's, so the hair at the tip was the same reddish-purple color as his hair and eyes. Amida's kimono also changed to fit its wearer. Tsunade began taking pictures with her camera from all angles. Amida felt like he was some animal at the zoo, but he allowed it.

He chuckled as Guy burst into renewed tears. Everyone could see the very large fangs. "Alright Amida, full form please."

"As you wish," Amida spoke in a darker and rougher voice. And he changed into his full demon form. Needless to say, he was huge. At least 1.5 times as big as the Kyuubi when he attacked the village. His coat was very tan. He grew to be a full sized griffin. He lay down in the clearing on his side. His wings carefully folded against his back. He showed the group his claws, which were about the size of two Jiraiya's standing on top of each other. His fangs were about the size of three. Tsunade began taking pictures. Kurenai came up to Amida and pet his fur. Amida was amused, everyone else was frightened.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to eat her. Humans are too tough anyway." Everyone looked cautiously at Amida. "What? That was over two millennium ago."

"Just how old are you?" Kakashi said, coming up to Kurenai and also petting the griffin.

"I lost count after 2,000. Believe it or not, I'm actually the youngest of the demons in this dimension," Amida spoke in his demonic voice.

Soon everyone was petting the griffin. "Why is your fur so soft?" Yamato asked.

"I, unlike a lot of people, care for myself," Amida said. He shrunk down to human size but still in griffin form.

Tsunade was the only one not happy about the smaller size. "You made me run around your entire body taking pictures when you could have just been this size?" she furiously asked.

"You said full demon size," Amida responded evenly. Amida went back to human form, his kimono reappearing as well.

"What's that cloak made from?" Jiraiya asked, admiring the color.

"This kimono is made from the silk of interdimensial worms. It's stronger that diamond and can automatically adjust to the wearer. They're extremely expensive. They work better than most body armors because of its strength and flexibility," Amida said.

Jiraiya nodded and thought of another question, "The lore says you have an unbeatable ocular jutsu. Not to be rude but, is it true?"

"Yes it is," Amida activated the Kamigan. "Be glad, not many people see these and live," Amida said laughing. No one else thought this was remotely funny, but laughed anyway. Tsunade took a picture of them. It was a seven pointed star with seven tomoes placed in space between points and a spiral starting at the pupil to the end of the iris. He deactivated them. "They do everything you can think of and more. I'll explain later during the chakra tests."

"That's enough for today. Everyone go home," Tsunade said, gathering her things. Everyone but Amida and Tsunade left. Amida reabsorbed the chakra he used on the barriers.

"Tsunade-sama," Amida said, "I've been thinking about something."

"And what would that be?" Tsunade replied.

"I want to unseal the Kyuubi from Naruto."

"But, that's impossible without killing him," Tsunade said looking up at Amida.

"Normally yes, but I found a way to do it safely to both the Bijuu and the jinchuriki."

"You'll have to ask Naruto, but if you are 1000% positive it will work without a hitch, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you hokage-sama."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you want to unseal the Kyuubi?"

"Well, Kyuubi and I, we have some... unfinished business if you will."

"Like what?"

"Kyuubi and I... we're mates."

* * *

**Yes I finally made the pairing obvious. I'm sure the smart people that you are already guessed though. I'm not sure when the first lemon will be, but I assure you, there will be at least two! I haven't decided whether to make Amida a bit of a pervert and have him watch Kiba and Naruto get their libido on, but there will be some. I swear.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter does contain a lemon. It's at the end. If you do not want to read you or solely want to read it, you can watch for the break that says "quack".**

**Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Amida arrived on day two at training ground seven where he met up with Tsunade and Tsume Inuzuka. He had anticipated somewhat of a larger crowd seeing how people would want to gauge his physical abilities.

"Ah, Amida, there you are," Tsunade said.

"So I was a tad late, a fight broke out in town, and I was caught behind it," Amida said. It was true that Naruto had been jumped by a couple of rowdy males. Naruto had them both unconscious within a few minutes. Amida simply watched in case Naruto might have needed help, but he didn't.

"No matter, no matter," Tsunade said waving off the explanation. "Amida, I would like you to meet, Tsume. She is the leader of the Inuzuka clan, and thus in charge of where our tests will be conducted. Everyone is already waiting there. I would have told you to just meet us at the gym, but the plans weren't finalized until last night."

"I'm sorry for causing an inconvenience," Amida said, knowing that it must have taken a lot of convincing to sway the fierce looking woman beside her. Amida could tell she either needed want a demon in her gym, or she didn't want her records to be broken.

"The Inuzuka gym is by far the most sophisticated and nicest gym in the area," Tsunade said, hoping to gain points with the other female.

"Alright then, Tsunade, let's get on our way. People aren't happy that my gym is closed to the public," Tsume said. They left immediately.

They arrived on the Inuzuka estate in less than five minutes and arrived at the gym after another brisk walk to the center. The gym could hardly be described as a gym, more like a fitness complex. Everything the fitness guru could want was bound to be in the series of several buildings. Amida was beginning to be thankful he had exchanged his kimono and sandals for a t-shirt, slacks, and sneakers because he could tell this woman would put him through hell and back.

They walked through the front door. Everyone from the past night plus a few extras where there. Amida was handed a towel and lead to the weight room. Needless to say, it was huge. Amida saw Guy doing bench presses with 1,000 pounds.

"One hundred forty seven, one hundred forty eight," Guy counted as he struggled against the bar. Then his elbow gave out. Everyone gasped as the bar fell and almost crushed Guy's chest. That was until Amida caught the bar with one hand and placed it on the floor.

"You know Guy; you shouldn't push yourself beyond your limits to the extent that you could hurt yourself. I know that you probably did 5 sets of 200 before I showed up going by the smell. Pushing yourself that hard can damage your muscles permanently," Amida said.

Guy smiled and said, "I guess you're right."

Everyone was dumbstruck. A) How did he just stop 1,000 pounds with one hand like he was catching a ball? B) How did he convince Guy that he pushed himself too hard?

"Amida, do you know how much you can lift?" Tsume asked, wondering if her equipment would be enough.

"Well, I once lifted a giant boulder off of a mine entrance where several people were trapped. You might have heard about that," Amida said shrugging. "That was pretty close to my limit, but I probably could have done more."

"You saved those people in the stone country? There were rumors that a super powered something lifted that rock. It was weighed in at over ten tons. The miners were thought to have gone crazy because of the gases. For the longest time with thought that it just rolled away," Tsunade said. 'Kami-above,' Tsunade thought, 'What can't this guy do?'

"Really? It seemed less than that." Amida shrugged it off. He didn't like all this attention. He usually liked the quiet life unless there was an emergency that put good people in danger.

"Well, that mystery is solved. Now I don't have to have people thinking that some god-like being running around," Yamato said. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads. He corrected himself. "Okay, so there IS a god-like being running around, but it at least solves the mystery. ANBU was forced to make a search for the person after it happened. It was such a waste of effort to be honest." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, that makes the gym a bit pointless," Tsume said irritably.

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we don't have 10 tons of weight here that can be safely added to the machines," Tsume mumbled.

Just then, an ANBU came running frantically into the room. "Tsunade-sama, the dam, it's collapsing! We don't know what to do. Nothing is working!" the monkey-masked ANBU shouted.

"Amida now is the time to prove you strength," Tsunade said turning to him. Tsunade was absolutely fearful. That damn dam was supposed to be stable for the next half a century. It was an embankment dam that was built over the Konoha River to accommodate the village's growth. It also supplied a large amount of electricity to the village. "Use any permanent means to fix it.

"Hai," Amida said. As he zipped to the dam's location. He had just received the call by the Fates to intercede anyway.

Everyone stared at the place Amida used to be. No one saw him leave, only the door shutting after him. They hastened to follow, not wanting to miss seeing Amida deal with the damage.

* * *

Amida was looking over the damage at top speed. No one noticed him because he was running so fast. The left side of the dam had crumbled away and water was rushing down the compacted earth. He noticed the failed attempts of lower earth chakra types to refortify the dam. He could also tell that the break was caused by a heavy rain season further up river. He could see the hydroelectric generators at the base of the earthen mountain. Those would have to be saved. He didn't waste any more time. Everyone else had arrived as he took a position on the remaining side of the man-made lake.

He ran through about eighty seals in half of a second, easily outstripping anyone else's sign making speed. "Crystal Style: Crystalline Crib!" he shouted pouring chakra into the surrounding air. A massive crystal wall surrounded the reservoir erupted making the overall capacity of the retained water increase because of the walls increasing about 15 feet. It wasn't a permanent solution yet, but it gave him time to work.

He ran through another ten seals and said, "Earth Style: Compact." New compacted earth began repairing the damaged location. It now looked exactly like it had before the damage, but it still retained its fatal flaw. He ran through a few more signs and summed up his crystal chakra again and coated the newly formed dam in a foot of crystal for added strength and stability. He also created two spillways for excess water to run through during rainy season, something that the engineers of the dams did not think were necessary. Amida reabsorbed the crystal used in the crystalline crib and walked down to the waiting hokage and party.

"How'd I do?" Amida asked with a smile.

"You really can use all the chakra types can't you?" Yamato gaped. Amida nodded. "Even wood style?" Amida nodded again, making a wooden post grow out of ground as a point.

"That was incredible," Tsunade said softly. "How are your chakra reserves? Any normal person would have died from depletion."

"I used up quite a bit, but I'm still ready for anything you have planned," Amida said. In reality, he was a bit tired. He had used up about half of his reserves considering the sheer size of the dam.

Guy nearly wet himself he was so excited, "We absolutely must spare sometime and share in the power of youth!" Kakashi whacked Guy over the head with his porn book.

"I know you probably won't like this, but you'll be regarded as the hero who saved the west village. Most of them were watching." Tsunade waved a hand to crowd of people that were in the process of packing their things to avoid the wall of impeding water. Amida grimaced, he didn't like attention. "So, we can have you skip out on the honors and such, but please consider some sort of reward. I'll assume your loan, too."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but I have everything I need and more, although the rest of the day off would be nice," Amida said. He wanted to go find Naruto and talk to him about his plans.

"Done. I think we've seen enough today anyway," Tsunade said. "You're dismissed."

"Thanks," Amida said before saying good bye to everyone. He seemed to disappear into dust as he rushed back to his temporary home.

* * *

Amida was about to knock on Naruto's door when he heard a yelp from within. At first he thought it was a shout of pain, but something told him something wasn't right. He heard another yelp, this one he recognized. It was one of pleasure. He focused his chakra into his ears. He could distinctly hear two racing heartbeats. He smelled the scents of Kiba and Naruto. Amida smiled to himself. He exited the building and sat on the roof opposing Naruto's window.

'Sure, it's perverted' Amida thought to himself, 'but that blonde has been the one depriving me of my mate, so it's only fair.' He cast a powerful genjutsu around himself to prevent himself from being noticed as he peeked through the window. Luckily the shade was open, and he could see everything. 'I guess Kyuubi is influencing Naruto in more ways than expected,' Amida thought. He watched as Kiba and Naruto had a massive make-out session with lots of touching and rubbing. Amida maintained his heightened sense to take in every word, sight, and sound.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kiba asked lustily.

"Please, Kiba," Naruto pleaded, "Just take me already."

Amida snickered loudly in real life, scaring the living heck out of a guy walking in the street, but Amida paid him no mind. 'He is really like Kyuubi,' Amida thought, still snickering.

~~~~ quack ~~~~ start of lemon

Kiba started pulling off Naruto's shirt, exposing his muscular chest and abs. Naruto quickly returned the favor for Kiba. Clothes were starting getting removed and piled in a forgotten corner. Once they were both down to their undergarments, Kiba pounced on Naruto, pinning him to the bed. Kiba stole a loving kiss from his lover as he ground their clothed cocks together, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Kiba," Naruto moaned softly, "Please stop teasing me. You know I hate it." Naruto pouted. Amida admitted to himself that even he would have a tough time resisting that pout from the slightly sweaty Naruto with those eyes.

"But it's so much fun Naruto-kun," Kiba said giving in. "Fine." He removed their boxers in one fell swoop. Naruto flipped them over so he was on top. Naruto's tantalizing grin was all that was necessary to know what was coming next. Kiba smirked in anticipation. Naruto started placing kisses down Kiba's chest, paying particular attention to the nipples. Soon Naruto found his prize: a stark manhood in his face. He breathed hot air onto the shaft. Kiba growled in excitement.

Naruto started licking and sucking on the big, tasty treat. Kiba threw his head back in a moan. Naruto took the entire dick in his mouth, sucking greedily, his tongue rubbing and twisting around on the underside of the shaft. Kiba was in ecstasy. It wasn't long after Kiba came with a moan that shook his entire body. Naruto eagerly swallowed most of the salty nectar of his love.

Naruto removed the member from his mouth and kissed Kiba, sharing the taste. Naruto straddled his lover's hips, smirking again.

He slowly lowered himself onto Kiba's still hard member. Kiba became worried, "Naruto, I didn't get to prepare you." His voice showed his concern as Naruto's face contorted in pain.

"You think I didn't anticipate this? It just gets in the way of the moment, so I did it earlier," Naruto said as his sat completely on Kiba's cock.

"You tricky fox," Kiba commented, grabbing hold of Naruto's hips. Kiba began moving Naruto's hips up and down. Naruto's dick rubbing against his own and Kiba's stomach. The both moaned loudly. "Jeez Naruto. Why are you always so," pant "tight."

"Something about fast healing," Naruto muttered in between moans as he felt the hot organ slid in and out of his body. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me Kiba?" Naruto said, lustily.

"Well I don't want to disappoint," Kiba said flipping them over. Naruto put his legs around Kiba's waist. Kiba pounded relentlessly into the tight heat of his lover's ass. He could feel another orgasm coming, and he could feel Naruto's coming too. He grasped Naruto's weeping member and pumped it roughly in time with his thrusts. They came together in a collective moan. Naruto's seed spilt all over his own stomach. Kiba's own orgasm was squeezed from him as Naruto's inner was clamped down. Kiba pulled out and lay down next to his lover. They were asleep not long after.

~~~~ quack ~~~~ end lemon

Amida sat on the opposing roof, hard as a rock, with his mouth slightly open. He reached out for his mate with his chakra. He could feel Kyuubi's resentment and arousement, but he couldn't communicate with him. Amida used time-space manipulation to appear in his own room where he had a little, or more truthfully, large problem to fix.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? That was the first lemon I ever wrote. Flamers will be deleted, but constructive criticisms are great.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS EVEN THOUGH I DON"T HAVE ANY YET!**

**Contact me if you want to be an editor or a beta reader**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**Sasuke is in this story because it is a possible set up for a conflict in later chapters or sequel stories. I think I'm going to finish this story at an even ten before considering making a sequel. I give good explanations as to why Sasuke acted like he did after the battle with Itachi. Please enjoy and reviews. I can't make the story better unless you tell me what I need to improve on!**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun was once again rising over Konoha, and once again, Amida was standing in Tsunade's office. Her face was very grave. She had just received word that Sasuke Uchiha had been spotted not far from the village, in Akatsuki cloak. She had not acted upon the claim because she knew Naruto would want to try and fight him.

"Amida," she spoke softly, "I am willing to nullify our contract if you could do the village another favor. Not that it matters anyway, your abilities are incredible to say the least."

"I'm assuming you are talking about the Uchiha traitor, the older two are dead, so this must mean Sasuke," Amida spoke.

"Madara's dead? I thought he was still alive, several of my ninja have seen him," Tsunade said, eyebrow raised.

"He is dead, what you see is his ghost. He really did die at the Valley of the End, but he survived as a ghost. Unfortunately his mangekyou sharingan remained intact, as well as his mind. In all reality, you shouldn't be able to touch him. He could touch you by using his mangekyou to manipulate time and space. The only way he could perform jutsu would be by possessing another body. That is what he used to torture Kyuubi into a blood contract," Amida growled at the last part. "Once he was done he simply threw the body away, the life force being drained by the prolonged Tsukuyomi. He obtained another body to attack the village 17 years ago. I wish I could simply destroy him, but I'm afraid that's impossible. The best thing to do would be to run on sight unless the person is capable of keeping time and space completely still when fighting the bastard," Amida said impassively.

"Thanks for the insight. Now, could you possibly either kill Sasuke, or find a way to bring him back to the village?" Tsunade said hopefully. She would never admit it, but Sasuke was far more powerful than most of the ninja in the village could ever hope to be, including her.

"I will do my best," Amida mumbled. He left immediately.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the Uchiha; after all, he didn't attempt to hide himself. Amida could feel the killer intent of the raven head, but something was off. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for someone. He seemed to know that a certain blonde would want to come and find him. Amida stepped into the path before the Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped, "Who are you?" He activated his Sharingan immediately. Sasuke could feel the power emanating from the strangers being as Amida had unsuppressed his chakra.

"Me?" Amida said, "I am of no great importance, however, you, you seem to be very important."

"State your purpose or move aside before I kill you," Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm sure you would try, but I don't think you would be very successful. I'm here to bring you back to your home."

Sasuke laughed mirthlessly, "My home? I have no home. My home abandoned me when it ordered my family to be killed." Sasuke spat on the ground.

"If a home is no longer your home, then why does it wish you to return," Amida replied.

"Probably to kill me. Enough of this. If you do not wish to move, then I will make you move," Sasuke said angrily.

"That's what she said," Amida responded with a smile. Sasuke was beginning to charge when he heard the comment. Then he started to laugh. Sasuke absolutely was roaring with laughter now. 'Perfect,' Amida thought. He lunged, activating the Kamigan on the way. He tackled Sasuke with blinding speed. Soon, Sasuke was pinned. "Ninja art: Mind wanderer," Amida said focusing his chakra through his eyes into Sasuke's red ones. The boy froze.

* * *

  
Sasuke's mind

"Damn that Madara to hell," Amida said as his walked through the corridors of Sasuke's mind. On every surface was one of Madara's mangekyou. Amida wandered for what seemed like a half hour when he finally came out of the Sharingan maze. What he found repulsed him somewhat. Sasuke's image was chained to the floor of a large circular dais, in the center of an image of the ten-tail's eye. Floating images of Madara's mangekyou circled dangerously. All along the walls of the room were images of the Uchiha slaughter by Itachi. All of them showed the council of village elders in the background controlling Itachi in some way.

"That damnable Madara," Amida spoke into the air. Sasuke had obviously been mind controlled after he defeated Itachi. Amida went to work immediately. In total he used five thousand signs to create the perfect seal release for this case. "Ninja Art: Unseal." Purplish red chakra began working its way into the crevices of Sasuke's mind. All of the Sharingan started corroding until nothing was left but an unchained Sasuke. The mental image attempted to stand but only fell back, unconscious.

Amida smiled before retreating back into the real world.

* * *

  
Real World

Amida watched Sasuke's eyes widen in shock before blacking out. Amida got off of the raven head and removed the Akatsuki cloak before burning it with fire chakra. He slung the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder before manipulating himself and Sasuke back into Tsunade's office.

Luckily Tsunade was alone in her office. Unluckily, she was holding a large stack of properly organized paperwork when Amida materialized into the space. Papers flew everywhere. Before she saw the demon's burden, she was in a fury. "AMIDA! HOW DARE YOU JUST POP INTO MY OFFICE WITHOUT GIVING ME WARNING! THAT IS EXTREMELY..." she stopped when she saw a body on Amida's shoulder. "Is he dead? What happened?" All anger forgotten she shoved all of the stuff off of her desk as Amida laid the body down onto it.

"He's alive. It wasn't that difficult once I realized what the problem was. He was brainwashed by Madara after his battle with Itachi. He was so weak at the time, he couldn't resist it, but I broke it. He should be much more reasonable now. How else he will react, I don't know. Personally, I don't care to find out either. He shouldn't remember anything after the battle with Itachi."

"Well, I guess that's alright. I'll handle things from here," Tsunade spoke. She summoned the scroll that had their blood contract and burned it with fire chakra. "You are dismissed. Also, you may proceed with the unsealing of Kyuubi if you wish. But you must obtain Naruto's consent. I would also like to witness it if you don't mind."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Amida said with a bow. He left immediately to find his mate's host.

* * *

"Naruto, I have to speak with you," Amida said as he found the blonde sitting on the hokage monument. The 17 year old boy seemed upset and lost in thought. The boy didn't respond to him. "Naruto!" Amida yelled waving his hands in front of the jinchuriki. Still nothing. "Fine, I guess I'll have to join you. Ninja art: Mind wanderer."

Amida found himself in the dark tunnel-like paths of Naruto's mind. Amida sighed; he was doing a lot of mind wandering. He noticed the water on the floor, but simply walked over it. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra near him. He followed the scent through the twists and turns as he found himself deeper in Naruto's subconscious. It wasn't long until he found the central chamber. Anger flared inside of Amida at seeing his beloved inside of a cage, but died once he realized that Kyuubi was doing his best to comfort the blonde jinchuriki. Amida remained hidden.

"Why do they all hate me, Kyuu?" Naruto asked as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I know they all think I'm you and all, but what can I do to prove them I'm not?" Naruto wept softly as he huddled against the bars on the cage.

"I don't know, kit. I suggest kill them all, but for some reason I don't think you'd go for it," Kyuubi said watching helplessly as the boy cried against the cage.

Naruto chuckled at the slight humor. "I don't think that would really solve anything," Naruto said.

"Well now you have that Kiba kid to love you. Shouldn't that be enough?" Kyuubi said.

"I don't deserve him." Kyuubi looked shocked. "How could I needlessly endanger his life if I finally lost it? I couldn't do that to his mom or sister. I'd just be better off alone," Naruto said depressively.

"Don't say that, kit. You know I would never hurt anyone that you cared for. Some of the nastier villagers... maybe. But I would never destroy the village. I told you that I didn't attack on my own," Kyuubi said shaking his head.

Amida showed himself from the tunnel, "I think I have an idea."

Both Kyuubi and Naruto turned towards the intruder. Naruto jumped back in shock, and Kyuubi put on his most menacing growl. Then they both saw just who the intruder was and calmed down. Kyuubi's ears laid flat by instinct, but he quickly perked them back up.

"What did you say?" Naruto said curiously.

"I know a way end your troubles. No I am not going to kill him," Amida added looking at Kyuubi. Kyuubi had flared up at the remark.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked, still wiping away his tears.

"Well, I was going to suggest the Exergonic Demonic Revers...

"NO!" Kyuubi shouted, interrupting Amida. "That jutsu has never been successfully proven to work."

"An unsealing jutsu? But wouldn't that end up with me dying?" Naruto said, starting to tear up again.

"Normally yes, but this is one that I created. It does no permanent damage to either demon or host," Amida said.

"But it has never been proven to work. The risks are too great," Kyuubi interjected.

"But Kyuu, I trust him. You said he could do things that other people have only ever dreamed of doing," Naruto said, starting to like the idea.

"Did I say that?" Kyuubi mumbled in resentment of his words.

"It's very complicated, but I swear to you it will work. Normally the souls of the host and demon would become too intertwined, but I repair the damaged parts of the soul using an intense healing chakra comprised of all chakra types. The rest is just the extraction," Amida informed.

"But the pain of the extraction for both parties would be excruciating. If I remember correctly," Kyuubi asked, still trying to show Naruto the negatives.

"I improved the jutsu. There will be pain, but not as much as Kyuubi remembers," Amida admitted. Naruto looked thrilled. Kyuubi looked concerned. "Why are you against this Kyuubi?"

"Because of the risks to the boy's health and mental stability, Amida-sama," Kyuubi said, addressing Amida's feet.

Naruto had never heard anyone call Amida "sama", nor had he ever heard any sort of respect from Kyuubi, the Kyuubi no Youko. Then he put two and two together. "Kyuubi! I knew there was something you weren't telling me! You're dating aren't you?" Naruto gaped.

"What? No, I mean, kind of" Kyuubi fumbled.

"Are you ashamed of our relationship, Kyuu?" Amida asked smiling.

"No," Kyuubi said stubbornly. His tails between his legs.

"I think I'm going to have to remind you about it then," Amida said walking over to the cage, phasing right through.

All Naruto remembered was Amida walking through the cage and kissing Kyuubi. Then he was hit with a genjutsu cast by the nine-tails. He could have sworn he heard moans and screams in his sleep, but he was never going to bring that up.

* * *

**No actual smut in this chapter, but it's implied at least. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I've been a little delayed. My family sprung a random vacation on me, and I didn't have a computer. Sorry...**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Amida and Naruto stood in Tsunade's office. Amida had a slight smile on his face, and Naruto was being his normal self. Tsunade was the only person in the room who did not look pleased with how things worked out.

"Naruto, I know you have been notified about the risks of this ritual. Especially the knowledge that this has been untested," Tsunade said, worry etched on her face. She hadn't expected Naruto to go with Amida on his plans.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto began, "I think that this is the best solution to my problems. Without the Kyuubi inside of me, the villagers can hopefully move past their hate."

"But Naruto, no one would be there to witness it, they would all think you were lying. Plus you would still have been at one point the Kyuubi's jinchuriki," Tsunade said. Naruto's face fell, he hadn't thought of that. Tsunade was joyous on the inside. She had risked the life of Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja too many times.

"Well," Amida said, "I've thought about that, and I think I have an idea."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked, hopes rising again.

"We could make this a spectacle." The other two looked at Amida quizzically. "What I mean is, we can make this a show. If we held the ceremony in the Konoha stadium, we could show people the actual unsealing of the Kyuubi. It's pretty simple." The other two looked baffled that something could be simple. "Here's my idea. We dress my clones and me that are necessary for the jutsu to be dressed in ANBU clothes. The real ANBU without a grudge against Naruto would be keeping the peace in the stands."

Tsunade interrupted, "How can we tell which would be loyal?"

"Let me look at the selection, and I can tell you," Amida said. "Now, Naruto comes walking into the field, head held high, and is guided by a clone where he needs to be. I'll erect several physical and chakra barriers so no one can interrupt the process, but I'll still have several free clones running around the place making sure. We start the jutsu, and when Kyuubi comes out in full fox form, he pretends to 'attack' the villagers. My clones will attempt to 'fight' the Kyuubi, but will be overcome. Once Naruto has recovered enough, he will use a 'sealing jutsu' to kill the Kyuubi. In reality it will only send him to a preset location outside of the village."

"Will I be able to do that right after the ceremony?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Definitely, with my chakra healing you. This way you can redeem yourself and become the hero of the village," Amida smiled.

"Amida, just how taxing is this jutsu of yours? Would you be able to fend off most of the village shinobi if they were to really attack the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"For Kyuubi it takes about a quarter of my chakra, but the barriers should hold anyway. If things get extremely out of hand, I can cast a genjutsu," Amida said.

"Yeah, don't worry Tsunade-sama. Everything will be fine," Naruto said with a smile.

"Since when have you been showing me proper respect, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. I guess I've just matured a bit. Would you like me to go back to Granny?"

"No Thanks," Tsunade said, "So Amida, when are you prepared to do this?"

"I'd say in two days time," Amida said, "I'm going to prewrite the jutsu and check it over about one thousand times. Just to be safe."

"Good, dismissed."

* * *

Amida was pleased with his work. For once, everything seemed to be going to plan. Usually by now, someone pulled out all the stops to stop with the plans, but nothing appeared to be going wrong. He had quickly patched up the field used for the final chunnin exams and was now writing the extremely complex jutsu on the ground. There were several fail-safes built into the jutsu to prevent any serious injury from coming to the participants. Amida was just about finished when Kakashi entered the stadium.

"Yo, Amida," Kakashi said putting away his book.

"Hai, Kakashi-san," Amida said writing the final touches on the ground.

"How are things?" Kakashi asked awkwardly. There was a clear attempt to start a conversation, but Kakashi wasn't very good at that.

"Things are good, but why are you here?" Amida asked walking up to the ex-ANBU.

"Well, I heard about the plan, and I just wanted to know how you learned this technique."

"Ah," Amida said, putting his hand behind his head. "Well, that part of the Kamigan."

"Oh, what can't those eyes do?" Kakashi asked somewhat jokingly.

"That is a very good question," Amida said smiling. "I can go all sorts of things with them. I can do everything the sharingan, Byakugan, and rinnegan can do plus more. So why are you here?"

"Well, Guy really wanted to spar with you, and I would like to see what you can do, considering you brought Sasuke back without a scratch on either of you," Kakashi said.

"How is the Uchiha whelp?" Amida said, his eyes narrowing.

Kakashi was unnerved by Amida's expression. "He's doing fine. He woke up last night and seems genuinely sorry for deserting the village. Do you have anything against him?"

"Nothing except the Uchiha clan has a bad habit of turning tail and hurting people close to me," Amida said regaining composure.

"So do you want to spar Guy? He'd probably wet himself if you did," Kakashi noted.

"Sure, but I got to cover this first," Amida said as he formed a few and signs and the ink seeped into the ground, hiding.

"So how did you learn that jutsu anyway?" Kakashi asked as they made their way to one of the larger training grounds.

Amida eyed the Jounin carefully and stepped out of Kakashi's line of sight quickly coming back. "Well, one of my abilities is to be able to learn and apply all jutsu as or before they emerge. This means I could take a jutsu you know and improve it to all possible extent. Perhaps you'll see it in my fight."

"Maybe," Kakashi said vaguely.

Amida looked around quickly as they came upon the grounds. No one was showing themselves, but he could smell several pitiful attempts to hide in the forest around the grounds. Amida sighed. Kakashi put a kunai to his throat, and dispelled the illusion. Several ANBU entered the open area flashing their weapons dangerously.

"Danato," Amida spoke to his captors. The man holding a kunai to his throat gasped audibly. "I am ashamed you think yourself so high." A blade was thrust through Danato's heart. Amida watched as his clone was dispersed. Amida raised his Tsuin Onitouken; the ANBU charged. Three of the assailants had dropped dead before their third and final step, split in half as the Tsuin Onitouken extended and sliced through the body as if they were hot butter. There were four remaining ANBU.

"Give it up, you can't beat all of us," a ninja with a fish mask shouted.

"Really? Because I think I just cut your numbers in half," Amida said jokingly. He swung the swords again. The blades curved; bent, and extended to make sure they decapitated two more of the ANBU. The fish-masked guy fell back and ran to the edge of the field.

"Die demon!" the other black op said. "Rasengan!" The cloaked figure attempted to force the spiraling ball of chakra into Amida's back. Amida caught the man at the forearm, holding the ball stable. Amida smiled. The rasengan dissipated.

"Do you want to see what a real rasengan is?" Amida chuckled darkly and threw the poor fellow half way into the field. Amida started creating a massive rasengan about 2 yards in diameter. He added all of the elemental types turning the already purplish chakra black. He started to compress the chakra into a ball about two inches in diameter. The thrown ANBU stepped back in shock. The power emanating from the ball was ripping into the earth, causing large fissures.

Amida rushed the poor fellow and thrust the ball into his chest. A horrible grinding noise was heard as every fiber of the ANBU's being was crushed and cut, burnt and electrified. Amida allowed the ball to decompress inside the chest cavity. The ANBU was no more.

"How dare you, demon!" the fish ANBU shouted as his rushed Amida with his katana. Amida raised his sword and blocked the blow, easily matching the ninja's strength. The ANBU attempted in vain to overpower the twenty tails. Amida laughed as the Tsuin Onitouken wrapped around the katana and wove its way into the man's brain. Amida sighed once again as the corpse fell away.

* * *

Amida walked into Tsunade's office, she was in the middle of a conversation with Danzo, the village elder.

"Tsunade, you cannot just invite those things into our village without reason!" The old man ranted. "They are dangerous. Can't you tell with that Kyuubi brat? That is why I sent a team to kill him. He is far too dangerous to have walking around unwatched." Tsunade had noticed Amida earlier, but had not said anything. Danzo had noticed nothing.

"I think your senses are failing you, Danzo," Tsunade said. "If you have a problem with our guest, you can talk to him about it yourself. He is right behind you."

Danzo froze and turned around. "How are you still alive?"

"Simple, I'm no fool," Amida said glaring at the village elder. "Your team is dead. Leave now. I shall not be here for much longer, nor will Kyuubi."

Danzo steered at the demon and left.

"Sorry about him. He's just getting old," Tsunade said loud enough for the old man to hear. "So did you really kill them all?" Amida nodded. "Good, those were some of the people I was afraid of interfering at the ceremony. Everything's a go now." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"About that," Amida said. "I would like to purchase a plot of land in the mountainous region of the country."

"Oh, sure. Do you have a certain area in mind? All of that is available."

"Well, I already live there; I would like to make sure no one tries to get into my property legally."

"Okay then, we have to go survey where you want to buy though."

"Do you know the Dead Zone that the countrymen have complained about? That's my home."

"That would make sense. Last time we checked, that area would sell for about 500,000 ryou," Tsunade said checking her records.

"In that case, I can give that to you now," Amida said as he created a dimensional rift and pulled out the amount in gold. "That should be plenty," Amida said placing the mound of gold on the hokage's desk.

"May I ask why you want the property protected so badly?" Tsunade asked still staring at the mound of precious metal.

"It's almost like a vacation spot for Kyuu and me."

"Oh, in that case, we're sold." Tsunade said blushing furiously. The last time Amida brought up his relationship with the Kyuubi, things had gotten awkward for both of them. Tsunade didn't mind the relationship, but it was still bizarre thinking about the ferocious Kyuubi no Yoko submitting to this kind and gentle person.

Amida laughed awkwardly, reading the hokage's mind.

* * *

**How did I do for a quick write? Review! Reviews=love!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

**So here's to chapter nine! I'm probably going to end this segment at chapter ten, but I have lots of ideas of where this story can go. I purposefully left a LOT of plot devices open for that. If you have any questions about my characters, because what makes sense to me might not make sense to you, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I hope that you have enjoyed my work so far for me to continue with it, but I don't know that unless you tell me. If you have any suggestions, tell me PLEASE. Nothing makes an author more happy than reviews. Also there is a lemon in this chapter, as stated in story description. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amida was laying down on his bed thinking about the unsealing ceremony tomorrow. He had already purchased his land and placed the transportation marker in his house for Kyuubi. He had instructed Naruto on how to use the transportation jutsu, which he learnt very quickly. All of the defense mechanisms were set and the shields were prepared, but for some reason, he had an irking belief that something would go wrong tomorrow. Amida knew that there were several ANBU loyal to Danzo that would very much like to see Naruto dead. Amida had eventually drifted to sleep knowing that he would be with Kyuubi again tomorrow night. He really missed the fox's company.

* * *

Amida's flashback/dream

Amida was standing in another clearing two centuries ago. Amida, as usual, was standing in the shadows without a scratch on him, while the opponent was heavily bruised and cut. Amida was bored with his job by this point. He never had a real challenge. He was about to use Dimensional Disintegration when the other man said something.

"You're clearly a demon, a very powerful demon at that? You must be the Kyuubi. He's the only one not in my collection," the tall man spoke with malice.

"It's pointless, Madara. You will never succeed in your plan," a voice spoke from another end of the clearing.

"What? How is this possible? If you are the Kyuubi, then who is attacking me?" Madara asked confusedly. He kept looking from Amida to Kyuubi.

Amida was eyeing Kyuubi with a critical eye. He recognized Kyuubi's chakra signature from when Amida saved him from the Romans. "Step down, fox," Amida said, returning his gaze to the Uchiha.

"Wait. What the hell is going on?" Madara shouted. He looked at Kyuubi, "How do you know of my plans?"

"Enough," Amida shouted. "This is over. Planar Style: Dimensional Disintegration!" Amida proceeded to go through the jutsu and extract Madara's physical body from this dimension. Unfortunately, Madara's will to live prevented his soul from going to peace. Amida slumped over a tree. Kyuubi saw this and immediately came to the younger demon's aid. "Thanks," Amida said as he blacked out into Kyuubi's arms.

* * *

Still in flashback

Amida woke up on a soft bed of furs and feathers. He could smell dampness in the air and could hear water trickling over rocks somewhere close. He could also smell Kyuubi next to his bed. A cold rag was applied to his forehead, and Amida's face contorted with the cool clothe on his skin. He sighed as the water began to calm him down. Amida squinted open his eye.

"You're finally awake," Kyuubi said with a smile. Amida groaned in response. "You've only been out for about a day."

Amida slowly raised himself to his elbows and looked at Kyuubi. "Thank you for everything, but I really should be going," Amida said as he tried to stand up, but Kyuubi pushed him back down.

"You just blacked out after making the greatest threat to demon kind physically disappear, you must be exhausted. Plus, where else do you need to be honestly?" Kyuubi said.

Amida groaned again. "I appreciate your hospitality and all, but I really shouldn't stay anywhere more than a few minutes."

"That's no fun; you can stay here as long as you want. What's your name by the way?" Kyuubi asked. Kyuubi could faintly recognize the demon's smell, but couldn't put a finger on it. He could tell the man was a demon though.

Amida looked around the bed. He was in a finely furnished cave that had a river and waterfall running down the center. Wooden bridges connected the halves of the cave which was furnished with lush carpets and fine wooden furniture. He might like to stay here a little while. "If you're sure you don't mind my being here. My name's Amida."

Kyuubi's jaw dropped. Now he remembered the scent on the field he was unsealed on. Amida chuckled. "So you're the demon that freed us?" Kyuubi said awestruck. Amida nodded modestly. "We thought that there must have been demon involvement, but we thought we were the only ones in this world," Kyuubi said looking awed.

"Yeah, that was me," Amida said. He finally pushed himself off of the comfortable bed and stood up. Kyuubi, who was in the kneeling position, stood up as well. Amida then noticed that his kimono had been removed, and he was standing there with only his undergarments on. He looked around for his lost clothing. Kyuubi and Amida blushed. Amida because he was embarrassed. Kyuubi because he thought Amida was hot, and the article of clothing wasn't that thick, so he roughly make out what was hidden. Kyuubi accidentally started releasing an attracting pheromone.

"I cleaned your kimono, you can borrow mine for now," Kyuubi said, taking off his cloak and handing it to Amida.

Amida's eye's dilated as he reached for the cloak. He had just noticed how incredible Kyuubi looked without a kimono. Amida breathed in Kyuubi's scent deeply, liking the musky, forest smell. He grabbed the cloak very slowly, wondering why he was having these types of thoughts.

Kyuubi could see Amida's blush growing across his face. He saw how Amida had breathed deeply through his nose and how his eyes had dilated.

Amida stopped pulling on the garment and threw it to the side. Amida pounced on the red-head, forcing them onto the bed. Amida quickly straddled Kyuubi's hips and pressed their lips together.

Kyuubi was at first extremely frightened of the other's actions, but he quickly succumbed to the demon's ministrations. He clutched his hand around Amida's neck and pressed their faces closer together. Kyuubi had no idea what was happening, but he assumed he had accidentally released pheromones. He could now smell Amida's arousal, and it turned him on better than any pheromone could.

Amida, acting out of pure instinct, started licking this lower lip of the demon below him. He really liked how the red-head's lips tasted. Kyuubi opened his mouth slightly for Amida. Amida smiled happily as he snaked his tongue through the pick lips. Amida traced Kyuubi's canines with his limber appendage, savoring the slightly spicy and oh so hot taste. Kyuubi struck out with his own tongue, and soon, a battle commenced. Amida slowly ascerted his dominance over the fox demon, loving every single moment they touched.

The two demons surfaced for air after the long, intense make-out session. Both males were dangerously aroused, and they could smell each other's arousement. Amida lowered his head to Kyuubi neck, sucking gently on the flesh below him. The griffin started to grind their arousals against each other. Kyuubi moaned against the friction.

Kyuubi flipped them over so he was on top. He started to rub Amida through the thin fabric. Now, Amida was the one moaning. Smirking, Kyuubi removed the younger's undergarments and tossed them with the forgotten kimono. Amida wasted no time in doing the same to Kyuubi. Kyuubi started making his way down from Amida's face, licking and sucking on the flesh that he passed. It wasn't long until Kyuubi found a stark demonhood in his face.

Demons had enhanced features while in human form, especially when it came to genitalia. It wasn't uncommon for male demons to have 12-14 inches under their belt. Such sizes made humans seek out demons for sex. This was the start of the whole, demons are seducers myth.

Kyuubi judged Amida to have at least 16 inches, Kyuubi himself having 15. Amida propped himself up on his elbows and stared hungrily at Kyuubi, his mouth slightly agape in anticipation. Kyuubi locked eyes with Amida as he licked the entire lenght from base to tip. Amida shivered. Smirking, Kyuubi tooked the head in his mouth, using his tongue tease the underside and his teeth to create slight pressure. Amida let out a groan as he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure. Amida desparately wanted more of the wet heat on him, but restrained himself from thrusting into the red-head's mouth.

Kyuubi smirked as he slowly started letting more in his mouth, massaging the salty flesh with his tongue. Kyuubi managed to take in six inches before his gag reflex started acting up, so he used one of his hands to pump the rest while his mouth tended to the end. Amida moaned loudly as the fox played with his demonhood. How could he resist?

"Kyuu," Amida gasped as he felt his stomach tighten painfully. Kyuubi started humming in delight as he felt the organ become harder. Kyuubi used his other hand to softly massage the griffin's tightening sac. Amida threw his head back as his orgasm overtook him. Salty liquid filled Kyuubi's mouth.

The red-head chuckled as he swallowed down the sticky, white substance. A little trickle found its way down the side of his mouth. Amida looked back down at the other and watched as the seed slide down Kyuubi's chin. Amida brought the other to his face and licked the offending substance off of his lover's face.

Amida flipped them over again. He started pumping his now mate's member and kissed the man fiercely. Kyuubi happily obliged to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's back and moaned under the griffin's ministrations. Stopping for a second, Amida pulled away and performed an oil based lubrication jutsu on his cock and Kyuubi's hole. Kyuubi swirmed as he felt his insides become slippery and wet.

Amida slowly inserted himself in the tight, hot orifice. Kyuubi groaned in pain as his ass was being stretched by the new mass, but quickly succumbed to the pleasure as Amida brushed up against his prostate. He could feel the heat coming off of the appendage.

Because of the enhanced body, Amida could fully insert himself inside of Kyuubi, something that a human could never have completely handled without having a damaged colon. Amida waited for Kyuubi to completely adjust to having the large mass inside of him. Within a minute, Kyuubi pushed himself against Amida, signalling he was ready.

Amida almost pulled all the way out before slamming in entire lenght back in, making Kyuubi shiver in delight. Amida reclaimed the fox's lips and started to play with his length as the griffin pounded into the older's hole. With every thrust, Kyuubi moaned and shivered. A sheen of sweat had already formed on both of the males. It wasn't long until Kyuubi let out a long moan and released over both males' chests. Amida continued to abuse the man's prostate as he felt Kyuubi's inner walls close down on him, squeezing his second orgasm from him.

Amida stood over Kyuubi panting as he finished coating Kyuubi's colon white. They shared another loving kiss as Amida pulled out and laid beside is mate. They fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

Back in Konoha

Amida woke up with a raging hard-on. He got up and took a cold shower to relieve himself of the horniness. He got dressed in silence and headed out for Konoha stadium. Today was the day.

* * *

**So how was it? Next chapter is the last until I get the inspiration. I'd like a review before publishing so I know what you want. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**I know a few of you have put this story on your alert lists, so I know you know I'm asking you a review. =P**

**There is a poll on my profile to see what I'm going to do with this, so please vote.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the last installment of Twenty Tails. I thank you all for those who have read and enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome as I probably will be continuing this story. Comments are always nice regardless. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please do not hesitate to message me or email me. No lemon, sorry. Please enjoy.**

**I FINALLY DECIDED TO START UP WITH THIS STORY AGAIN! It's named Poison in Perfect Waters. Find in on my profile page. It'll be good; I promise!**

* * *

Amida ate a light breakfast in anticipation for today's events. All of the plans were set. Tsunade had most of the village in attendance, Naruto knew how to perform the 'sealing' jutsu, Kyuubi knew to return in full demon form and angry, and Amida had all of the groundwork laid. All that was left was to follow through. He expected some trouble from the civilians and ninja that came to watch, but the loyal ANBU should be able to handle them. If not, Amida had pre-set plans.

He packed up all of his belongings and returned them to his storage dimension, bringing the old furniture back as well. He put on the loaned ANBU robes and a black mask. The black mask symbolizes a team of sealers as Konoha didn't want to associate any ANBU with a certain skill. (I know it's not true, but it makes my life easier) Amida walked out of the door, locked it, and set out for the hokage tower.

Using his speed, Amida arrived nearly instantly. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy were waiting for him. "Morning everyone," Amida said as he climbed through the open window. "Here's your key back Tsunade-sama," Amida said as he put the keys on the hokage's desk.

"Ah, thank you," Tsunade said, putting the keys back in her desk. "Everything's set for the unsealing. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy are overseeing security in the stadium. Jiraiya is going to be with me, keeping the village elders, mostly Danzo, from going nuts."

Amida pulled out five medium sized clear crystals from his robes. "These are special crystals I designed a long time ago. They can detect negative intent in the immediate area. They used to be popular with rich aristocrats who were deathly afraid of assassination. Human versions were deemed far too unreliable because of their delicate nature picked up all instances of negative intent in the area. It drove those people nuts. I refined them to only activate with serious intent aimed at Naruto. The darker the color, the more the threat," Amida said as he handed them out to everyone except Naruto. "Here's a blank one for you to study. To activate it to a person, just rub a drop of blood of the person in question. Otherwise it'll be a universal detector," Amida said as he gave the blank to Tsunade, who began to examine it.

"Neat trick. One of my distant cousins had one. He became so paranoid about everything," Kakashi said.

Guy burst into new tears, "If only I could spar you in my youth, Amida-san! Your talent is so incredible!" Everyone took a step away from Guy.

"So you really took out that group of ROOT?" Yamato said. Amida nodded. "Good, they were snobs. Although Guy probably would wet himself if you did spar him."

"Really? Then I might have to consider it," Amida said humorously.

Guy stopped crying. "Really? You would spar me? YOSH!" Surely enough, a wet spot started growing from Guy's pants. "I'll...ummmm... See you at the stadium," Guy said as he rushed home to change.

"Well then," Tsunade said, putting down the crystal for later examination, "Naruto, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Naruto said. A hit of fear was just visible in his eyes.

"If you're not comfortable with it, we can reschedule," Tsunade continued.

"No, I want this to be done now," Naruto looked at his feet, "I'm tired of being called a demon."

"And you know how to do whatever Amida taught you to do," Tsunade pressed. Naruto nodded. "Ok then. The ceremony shall begin in one hour exactly. The doors will open in thirty. Kakashi, Yamato, go find Guy and your teams and start making plans for subduing the audience. Naruto, go with Amida and start getting. Amida, you better not screw up. Jiraiya, we have to go meet the elders. Dismissed."

* * *

"Amida, I was wondering. How large are your chakra reserves?" Naruto asked as they walked along the streets. People were clearly excited about the event that day.

"Well, as you probably know, all of the Bijuu were created from a single demon: the ten-tailed wolf. He wasn't actually ten tailed though. None of the Bijuu are what they claim to be except for Shukaku and Nibi," Amida said.

"I know that, but what does that have to do with you?" Naruto asked looking at the taller demon.

"Well, a demon's strength is determind of how many tails of energy are in the demon before it. The three-tailed demon has the total number of tails as all of the demons below it. So it can match the power of Shukaku and Nibi. The four-tailed demon has the power to match one through three. The ten-tailed wolf had all of the powers of demons one through nine. That's how his powers were able to be separated into separate entities," Amida stated.

"So how does that affect you?" Naruto continued to inquire.

"Ok. Say we take Shukaku as the standard for a tail of energy. Nibi has two. The three-tails has three. The four tails has six, five has twelve, six has twenty four, and so on. Kyuubi has 384 tails of chakra, even though the chakra manifests itself into nine. Kyuubi could be separated into eight other, lower demons if he had to be, but he wouldn't," Amida lectured.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments. "So where does that leave you?"

"I have 1,572,480 tails of chakra, if I counted correctly," Amida said nonchalantlly.

Naruto stopped. That was a LOT of energy. Amida chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Who was the strongest person you ever fought? How many physical tails would that equate too?"

"I strongest person I ever fought would have to have been Madara. He had about 14 physical tails of chakra. It's probably a record breaker for humans. Although the Sage of Six Paths I hear had 15. Come on, we're going to be late for your own party," Amida said as he coaxed Naruto to a brisk walk to the stadium.

* * *

Amida and Naruto stood in the brightly lit changing rooms off of the main field. Amida had already quadurple checked the jutsu written on the main feild. Tsunade and Jiraiya had stopped by to wish the pair luck before departing to the elder's chambers. There were five minutes to go before they were expected on the field. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy were ushing in villagers and shinobi into the stands, which were already full. Amida had written the seals onto Naruto's body.

Amida summoned twenty clones. Ten were sent to reinforce the physical and chakra barriers and guard the ring from anyone who managed to break through. The other ten were needed for the safe extraction. A loud gong sounded. Amida and Naruto looked at one another.

"You ready?" Amida asked. Naruto gulped and nodded. "You know what to do."

Amida lead Naruto onto the field. Cheers and jeers erupted from all sides. Naruto set his face and walked where Amida guided him. The field was set up as a large system of overlapping circles. A large main circle was surrounded by eight smaller circles and one medium sized one. The medium sized one was surrounded by three smaller ones. Writting turned most of the field black. Amida lead Naruto to the center of the medium sized circle. The ten sealing clones positioned themselves in the smaller circles, leaving one at Naruto open for Amida himself. Naruto took off the jacket he was wearing and laid down in the center of the circle.

Somebody wolf whistled in the crowd. Amida chuckled when he saw it was Kiba. Naruto's cheeks turned a very light shade of red. Amida positioned himself in the head circle. All of the sealing clones sat down at the same time. Amida whispered, "Demon Art: Unseal." The cones began making the first of thousands of hand signs. Normally this many would only take several seconds. Since he was protecting his identity as well, he knew the process would take several minutes, and once started, the jutsu could not be stopped, no matter what.

Naruto started to glow with blue chakra. The writing in the medium circle started creeping it's way to Naruto's body, directly to the Kyuubi's seal. Within a minute, chakra started to corrode the fourth's seal. Naruto began to feel the pain. It was only a small nuisance at first, but the pain grew.

After the second minute had elapsed, red chakra began to froth from Naruto's bellybutton. That was when the first incident happened. A Chunin had attempted to throw a kunai at Naruto from the high bleachers when the first bubble of red chakra emmerged. The knife was intercepted by Kakashi and the man was escorted out. Nothing major.

The third minute elapsed. More red chakra began pouring from the seal. As if drawn to the center of the larger circle, the chakra began churning and bubbling to the larger circle. Naruto was starting to feel very uncomfortable at the pain in his stomach. A man screamed from the stands, "You really ARE a monster. I'll kill you like you killed my parents!" A jounin launched himself at the ring, but was rocketed out of the stadium by a kick from Guy.

Minute four trickled by. The jutsu was over half done. Naruto was now in pain, but it was bearable. Half of Kyuubi's chakra had been extracted and started forming itself into a fox-like shape in the center of the larger circle. Once a fox with nine tails was distinguishable, a team of three Jounin were preparing to strike down the demon. The were stopped, however, by wooden posts wrapping around them and dragging them out of the stadium. Yamato stood watch as the Jounin were escorted out.

Minute five crawled by. Naruto was definitely in pain now. It was almost unbearable, but his intense training had made him strong enough to resist. Three fourths of Kyuubi's chakra had now esacped, bubbling and frothing, to the center circle. The fox had grown significantly and could be seen 'struggling' against the seals that held it inside the circle. The writing in the larger circle started to raise off of the ground and form several rings floating around the rematerializing fox. Everyone was holding their breaths as the mass of chakra started becoming solid.

Meanwhile in the hokage's booth, Danzo was putting up a hissy fit.

"You must stop this immediately! You are putting everyone's life in grave danger!" Danzo shouted at Tsunade.

"Shut up you old hag," Jiraiya said as he gave Danzo a knock-out blow to the back of the head.

Minute six met Naruto with agony. Naruto thrashed as the last of Kyuubi's chakra was torn from his stomach. He soul being torn from Kyuubi's in the process. That agony was unbearable to him. Kyuubi, who was mostly solid now, showed similar signs of pain. The crowd began to laugh at the pain of the demon fox. Naruto's friends were frightened for Naruto's life. Kiba had already bitten off most of his nails.

Danzo's select team of eight ANBU had amassed themselves and lept toward the barrier. Three were stopped by Yamato, Kakashi, and Guy, but five managed to get past them. Four more died at the hands of Amida's clones, but one managed to reach the barrier. He pulled out a scroll and summoned three ink lions. The lions faded once they crossed the chakra barrier. Before the ANBU could do anything else, two raven headed teenagers had floored the ANBU. Sasuke ripped off the man's monkey mask, and Sai removed the ANBU's weapons.

"YOU! My own son!" The man shouted at Sai. Sai looked away and into the field at his first friend, who had been more of a friend to him than his father had been a father.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi." He then treated the man to three years worth of Naruto's pain in five seconds. The former ANBU collapsed from shock.

"Almost done Naruto!" Amida cried out as Naruto shrieked in angony. Only thirty more second until he was finished. Kyuubi had started convulsing in his prison in the center circle. Ten more seconds, five, four, three, two, one, "Release." The remaining ink on the field absorbed into the closest Naruto and Kyuubi. The two other Amida clones with Naruto rushed forward and used intense healing chakra on Naruto, also topping off Naruto's chakra reserves.

Kyuubi's and Naruto's souls were aready healed before the jutsu ended, but their bodies needed healing too. Kyuubi had fallen on his side as a full demon. The crowd cheered as the fox demon swayed and fell on his side as scripted. The ten protector clones released the chakra shield so the crowd could feel Kyuubi's power.

Kyuubi's chakra spiked. The crowd became silent. Kyuubi opened his eye and lifted his head, smelling the villagers. He growled menacingly. The fox demon stood up far to lithely for something of his size. He growled at the freightened villagers. He spoke, "You ignorant bastards. You cruel, vile, people. How dare you force my jinchuriki through that torment! You're all lucky he resisted me and feared me enough to want this to happen. But no, you couldn't leave it at that. You had to force him to go through with this in public! In front of the village he is so determinded to defend, he would not let me kill you. He knew that you would never accept that I was gone unless you saw it yourself. But now it's different. He no longer restrains me. DIE!" Kyuubi lunged through the center circle, 'breaking' the seals holding him in place. The eight sealing clones in the larger circle got in front of Kyuubi, but the fox threw them out of the stadium with a single flick of his tail. The protector clones met similar fates. The clones healing Naruto charged at Kyuubi from behind, but Kyuubi killed them with a burst of chakra.

Amida himself charged at the large beast, but was hooked on Kyuubi's claws and thrown into the side wall of the stadium. "STOP!" a voice commanded. Naruto stood up shakily and looked to the fox demon.

"What are you doing, brat? I'm finally going to kill them. You can't stop me. What have they ever done for you?" Kyuubi asked vehemently looking back at Naruto. Everyone in the stadium were frozen in fear to their seats.

"You don't understand!" Naruto shouted exasperated, "They are my people. I am a ninja sworn to protect them at any means necessary."

"The I'm making your life easier by making fewer of them for you to protect," Kyuubi growled. Everyone was amazed that the fox demon listend to Naruto.

"You don't get it. They might have made my life hell, but they are all I have. Either accept that, or I will have to kill you," Naruto growled menacingly.

Kyuubi laughed histerically at that. "YOU? KILL ME? That's rich, Naruto. That really is. Now, if you don't mind, I have a bloodfest to attend. You probably do mind, but this is for your own good." Kyuubi turned back towards the crowd.

"You leave me no choice then. Ninja Art: Wormhole," Naruto shouted as he made four handsigns. Kyuubi turned towards him, lept at Naruto. Before he could make contact, Kyuubi disappeared. Amida discretly disabled the physical shield. The stadium was silent for a moment. Five seconds trickled by before Naruto swayed and fell on the ground. All of Naruto's friends converged upon Naruto.

Kiba picked Naruto up, crying tears of joy, "You idiot. Don't you ever do something that stupid again." Kiba kissed Naruto on the lips right then and there. In front of the entire stadium. Everyone stopped again, but soon erupted into cheers and woops. People desended to the field to congradulate and thank Naruto for saving the village from the Kyuubi.

Amida teleported from the field to Tsunade's box. The elders and Jiraiya had left to see Naruto, leaving Tsuande behind. She was watching the masses hug and touch Naruto with a smile on her face. A single tear slid down her face as she spoke, "Thank you Amida, for everything you have done."

"I'd say it wasn't any trouble, but it kind of was," Amida said. Tsunade chuckled. "With your permission, I'd like to go home now. The boy is no longer a threat, and the villagers don't have any more negative feelings towards the boy."

"Yes, you may leave. You are welcome back anytime. If you ever need anything, come see me," Tsunade said another tear slidding down her cheek. "I think I'm going to make him hokage. What's your opinion?"

"He is a very fine choice, but he is still young. He will leave a very positive mark on this world. Trust me, I know," Amida said. Tsunade turned to him and crushed his ribs with a hug.

"Thank you Amida. You have no idea how much this means to him," Tsunade cried.

"Your welcome," Amida said through gasped breaths.

Tsunade let go. "If you'll excuse me, I have a new hokage to train," she said, exiting the room.

Amida looked once more over the mob of people surrounding a blob of blonde hair. He looked over Konoha again, and disappeared into the void.

* * *

Amida reappeared at his mountain home. He was hugged fiercely from behind.

"Thank you, Amida-sama," Kyuubi said in Amida's ear. Amida turned around and kissed his mate on the lips. It was a slow, meaningful kiss. They would take things slow now. Afterall, they had all eternity.

* * *

**So, what did you guys and gals think? I'm happy with my first completed story. If you are too, you should tell me in a review.**

**Until we met again.**

**Peace and Love**

**Because of the lack of response, I will be postponing any work done until I have at least eight reviews. So please, review.**


End file.
